Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the semiconductor memory device.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are data storage devices realized on a semiconductor based integrated circuit. Various semiconductors may be used such as, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of a volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory is typically classified into NOR and NAND flash memory.